Viva Piñata Wiki
, the wiki about Viva Piñata that since December 15 2007 Viva Piñata is a game and TV franchise created by Microsoft and Rare. Its universe is a vibrant world of living piñata animals filled with spontaneity, fun, and of course candy. The colorful and unique animals live and thrive in a growing garden where they interact with each other bringing adventure to life. The piñata universe is exciting and humorous – a place where anything can happen. Piñata Island is where all the fun is at, an uncharted island full of piñatas. Ella Elephanilla Slider Image.png|Ella Elephanilla|linktext=Learn about Ella Elephanilla.|link=Ella Elephanilla What Is Viva Piñata? Slider Image.png|What is Viva Piñata?|linktext=Learn about the Viva Piñata franchise.|link=Viva Piñata Wiki:What is Viva Piñata? Choclodocus Slider Image.png|Choclodocus|link=Choclodocus|linktext=How to get the Choclodocus. Dragonache Slider Image.png|Dragonache|link=Dragonache|linktext=How to get the Dragonache. Characters like Fergy Fudgehog, Hudson Horstachio, Ella Elephanilla, Les Galagoogoo (a bush baby), and Pierre Parrybo partake on adventures, such as getting Cocoadile (crocodile) tears to give life to their dying garden, or finding the mythical Chewnicorn, or just trying to get away from Langston Lickatoad who wants Fergy and Paulie Pretztail sent to a party using the Cannoñata. In the games, however, things are somewhat different. You're the manager of a garden armed with a Watering can, shovel, and a "Surface Packet" that allows you to pour grass all over, all given by Leafos. Leafos is sad that the garden she once lived in was ruined. As it turns out, Jardiniero used to own the place and went looking for the legendary Dragonache, however something happened to him on the journey and somebody damaged his garden while he was away. Your goal is to go in his footsteps and attract as many species of piñatas in the garden by planting trees, flowers, vegetables, and even dangerous weeds that some piñatas seriously want to eat. Some piñatas even want some water ponds to reside in. When you're getting the right things in the garden, piñatas will be attracted to it. To learn more about the world of Viva Piñata, see the official Press Release, or the What is Viva Piñata? page where you'll find the extended version of this introduction. For useful information regarding the Xbox 360 games and how they are played, visit the Gameplay page. To get informed about the television series, visit the Television series article. This wiki has information on the Viva Piñata games, Viva Piñata, Viva Piñata: Party Animals, Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, and Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise. It also has information about the television series, such as characters, episodes, and more. Game series Viva3.png|Trouble in Paradise|linktext=The newest game for the Xbox 360.|link=Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise Viva1.png|Species|linktext=Meet the species of Piñatas. Find variants, evolves, appear, and romance requirements.|link=Category:Species Viva2.png|Sours|linktext=Learn how to tame those pesky Sours.|link=Category:Sour Garden.png|Gameplay|linktext=Learn about the gameplay elements of the series.|link=Category:Gameplay Games in the series * Frequently Asked Questions - Start here if you're new to the Viva Piñata games. * Gameplay elements - Gameplay elements found in the game series. * Piñata species - Piñata species, and info on variants, evolves, appear, and romance requirements. * Sours - Sour Piñata species which will go and damage your garden if not dealt with. * Plants - Plants that can be grown in the garden. Seedos can give the seeds away, and Lottie sells seeds. * Characters - Characters found in the games. * Accessories - Accessories that can be purchased in Paper Pets or Gretchen Fetchem's. * Buildings - Buildings that can be built by Willy Builder. * Decorations - Decorations that can be purchased in Costolot's Store or from Ivor Bargain. * Produce - Produce generated by pinatas such as the Moozipan, found in the Mine, or made by Bart. * Shops - Shops where you can buy services or products at. * Garden surfaces - Surface types found in the garden. * Transforming Items - How to create a Bottle of medicine or a Jack 'o Lantern. Bart can tinker items. * Tools - Tools that are used extensively when handling your garden. * Gameplay Tips - Guide, strategies, info, help, advice, etc. Television series TV Series Titlecard.png|linktext=Learn about the Viva Piñata TV series.|Television series|link=Television series Ella Elephanilla.png|Main characters|linktext=Meet the main characters of the show.|link=Category:TV Series Main Characters File:Machi Moojoo On Cannoñata.png|All characters|linktext=Discover more characters found in the show.|link=Category:TV Series Characters The Antlers are Blowin' in the Wind.png|Episodes|linktext=Get a listing of all episodes.|link=List of Viva Piñata episodes Television series main characters * Episode Guide - A list of Viva Piñata television episodes. * Main Characters - Meet the main characters of the show. Hudson Horstachio, Fergy Fudgehog, Paulie Pretztail, Franklin Fizzlybear, and more. * Characters - List of all characters found in the TV series. * Locations - List of locations found in the TV series. * Events - List of events that occur in the TV series. Wiki Community * Discussions - Discuss the universe of Viva Piñata and the wiki itself. Remember to check back often for replies to your posts. * Community portal - Visit the community portal. * Recent blog posts - Find blog posts made by the community. * Site Map - Find what you're looking for. A general list of links on the wiki. * Article stubs - These articles need more information. New users can start here, lots of information can be added on these pages. * - Did you know you had a user page? You can see it here. * - Want to practice editing? Here is a blank slate to do so. Want to improve this site? Anyone can almost any page, and we encourage you to do so (but please don't vandalize)! First, log in to FANDOM Powered by Wikia, or create an account if you haven't already. While logged in you can edit pages on the wiki. Find something that can be improved, either in content, grammar or formatting, and fix it. It is easy to edit pages, and it gets even easier as you edit the wiki more. So go ahead, edit an article and help make Viva Piñata Wiki the best Viva Piñata information source on the Internet! Recent changes Dragonache5.jpg Garden.png Vivap.jpg Dragonache1.jpg Eaglair.jpg Dragonachegold.jpg Fourheads.png There is also a Discord channel (not managed by the administrators of the Wiki) Latest blog posts Community Corner Category:Browse